


I Wish I Were Liz

by FairyParker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Sad Ending, Teamwork, Teen Peter Parker, midtown high team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Feeling much better, and warmer, MJ makes her way back to the lunchroom sitting down near Peter and Ned yet again. “That sweatshirt looks better on you then me.” Peter smiles.“T-thanks.”Michelle watches as Peter’s attention completely changes as a certain pretty girl walk by. He fixes his gaze on none other than Liz Allan. It’s like he freezes up and forgets how to operate, it’s cute but also makes her want to dieora little insight on how i'd think MJ was feeling when peter had a crush on liz. based pre hocoorcompletely based on I wish I were Heather by Conan Gray (rated T for mild language)
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	I Wish I Were Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i haven't written in a while so this fic is a bit rocky but i love the overall plot. please listen to I wish i were heather after or while reading this because it's a great song and pairs lovely with this fic. this is based probably as if homecoming didn't happen yet and when it does happen peter and liz are at a awkward complicated stage. 
> 
> here's the link for the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o
> 
> lastly thank you so much to my beta reader Cam! it was lovely having your help and opinion.

The cold breeze blew right into the small crack of the school cafeteria. It was December and the Christmas spirt was in the air. Theater kids were rehearsing for the Christmas show the school was holding, which included lots of cool props, it was a science school after all. The robotics team was busy adding finishing touches to their new creation. But Michelle was seated 3 seats away from Peter and Ned, which is a seat closer than normal, as they ramble on about the new Star Wars movie, she takes a sip of her warm tea. There’s chatter all around the room and just as MJ goes to take another sip Flash bumps into her causing the tea to spill all over her white sweater implanting a large brown stain.

“Holy shit.” Flash cusses as he stares at what he has done.

“What the hell, watch where you’re going dipshit.” Suddenly everyone’s eyes are on them.

“It was an accident Michelle don’t overreact.” One of Flash’s friends butt in defending him.

“Yeah it’s not a big deal.” Another person explains.

She huffs in annoyance, grabbing her bag and walking out. The hallway is warmer than the cafeteria and much quieter. She zips open her bag looking for some tissues. “Hey MJ, I have a spare sweatshirt if you want to borrow it, you can.”

She looks up at the brown-haired boy holding a blue midtown high sweatshirt. “You don’t have to or…” 

“Thanks.” She gives him a small smile grabbing the top. “I’ll give it a wash and give it to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah okay.” He awkwardly says slowly shuffling away from MJ and back into the noisy cafeteria.

Without another thought she heads into the girl’s bathroom and changes into the bright blue material. It smells of him, it’s soft and cozy, she doesn’t ever want to take it off.

Feeling much better, and warmer, MJ makes her way back to the lunchroom sitting down near Peter and Ned yet again. “That sweatshirt looks better on you then me.” Peter smiles.

 _Everything looks good on you Parker._ “T-thanks.”

Michelle watches as Peter’s attention completely changes as a certain pretty girl walk by. He fixes his gaze on none other than _Liz Allan._ It’s like he freezes up and forgets how to operate, it’s cute but also makes her want to die.

“Hey Peter.” Liz speaks moving her hair out of her face. _Ew._

“Hi Liz!”

“We’re getting pizza at 7 today, everyone on the team is invited and it’ll be cool if you could come.”

“I-I’ll try my best y’know internship and stuff can be pretty stressful.”

“It’s just a small celebration for winning last week at Oak Wood high...”

“---Cool put the details on the club group chat.”

 _This is just painful to watch._ Michelle thinks gathering all of her things and heading out to go to her next lesson. Peter would normally say goodbye to MJ whenever she’d leave the table but this time all his attention was towards Liz.

_Stupid Liz has Peter drooling all over her, like c’mon man how lame? Maybe I should go, I am included as a part of the team, I can have fun too like Liz. He’s all gooey and mesmerized around her… the things I’d do to be Liz. She has everything together it’s not fai-_

“Miss Jones, is my lesson boring you? I expect better from you, please answer question 3.”

“Is it…”

“54325.” A voice from behind whispers.

“Is it 54325?”

“Good but I’d like you to pay more attention. I’ve seen a small downfall in your work. Now Liz would you like to answer question 4...”

She mouths a thank you to the person behind her only to realize it’s none other than Peter Parker. 

She takes the long way home. It’s snowing and New York is busy. _Why did I have to forget my jacket?_ She sighs clenching onto the blue material she is wearing. Almost becoming an ice cube, Michelle arrives home to her small 2-bedroom apartment she shares with her Mom. Immediately she rushes over to the heater and puts the temperature up in hopes of warming up a little, then she heads over to her cozy room and turns some music deciding on doing some sketching to just chill out a little from the not so great day she has had so far.

A few hours past of her in her own world not caring about Liz, about school, about her future or even about Peter until her phone lights up with a message which she’s quick to respond to.

**7:46pm**

**Academic Decathlon Buddies:**

**Liz:** Hey we’re meeting at New Park Pizza at 8:30pm. BE THERE

 **Liz:** I also read team hangouts are key to working well together.

 **Peter:** I’m running a little late, internship and stuff

 **MJ:** Of course you are.

 **Liz:** Where are you Peter? I can give you a lift.

She sighs, seeing that message pop up.

**7:48pm**

**Academic Decathlon Buddies:**

**Peter:** If it isn’t too much trouble that’d actually be great.

 **Liz:** Great! Just send me your location on private message.😊

 **Abe:** Does Flash have to be there?

 **Flash:** HEY!

_Gross._ Turning to see her clock she decides on getting ready since Liz picked a pizza place a mile away from her apartment. _Maybe I should dress nice, nicer than Liz…_ _C’mon MJ wake up, stop thinking about impressing Peter, you are so much more then that._ She bites her lip pushing a lose strand of hair away from her face and stands up facing her mirror. _I’m not even half as pretty as Liz._ In anger she takes the blue soft sweatshirt off. It’s prints fading and Peter’s name is written on the tag. She throws it on her bed and picks out some jeans and a black t-shirt. _Who cares how I look, it’ll never be like Liz._

Michelle catches a taxi and arrives at the pizza restaurant only a few minutes late. As she opens the door a waft of fresh pizza scent surrounds. Not to her surprise Liz is sat next to Peter and they seem to be having fun together. Betty waves MJ over to sit with her and Cindy. Not really having a better option she makes her way over. It’s very close to Peter and Liz who now seem to be even closer.

Pizza gets served and it’s good as always. There’s chatter and smiles all around but MJ eyes are just focused on Peter. “Hey MJ, are you alright? You seem a little off.” Betty asks tapping on her shoulder.

“I’m fine.” She replies not bothering to fake a smile. Her gaze goes back to Liz and Peter, she’s now wearing his hoodie. _So looks like he shares clothes with everyone. It’s just polyester._

“Your eyes seem pretty fixed on Peter.” Cindy points out. “Or… Liz?”

“Oooooo MJ has a crush!” Betty practically screams, alerting the attention of almost the whole pizzeria. “Sorry that was a bit loud.” She mutters gritting her teeth.

MJ rolls her eyes acting like she doesn’t care.. But boy did she want to punch Betty.

“So is it Peter or Liz?” Zoha interjects coming closer to MJ.

“Where did you even come fro—”

“It’s obviously Peter I saw her wearing his sweatshirt earlier.” Suzan interrupts.

“And she always sits with him!”

MJ closes her eyes trying to calm down, normally she’s got the whole ‘I don’t care’ thing together but it really wasn’t working today. “Look I don’t have a crush.” Her fists clench and she releases a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Pretty sure you do.”

“I just want to eat my pizza and chill out.” MJ corrects.

As that sentence rolls off her tongue, she catches sight of Peter again, he’s mesmerized holding Liz’s hand, their fingers intertwined. Suddenly Peter’s arm is around her shoulder. A shiver goes down MJ’s body. _He likes Liz better._

“I’ve got to go.” Michelle hurries gathering her bag and phone and she’s out the door before Betty can ask what’s wrong.

 _Aaaand it’s raining._ She stands by the door of the pizza place waiting for her uber, her heart hurts. Liz is such an angel and Peter deserves someone like her. _Not someone unstable like me._ The shop door opens giving another waft of pizza scent and Liz, alongside Peter exit. “Hey MJ. Are you alright?” Peter asks, his hand still glued to Liz’s.

“My uber is here.” She answers avoiding his question. “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re just getting a bit of fresh air and then we’re going back inside.” Liz explains.

“Hey, I’m being serious are you okay? You seem on edge.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Parker.”

She opens the car door not bothering to make eye contact with either of them.

As the car drives off into the distance and through the concrete city MJ looks down at her phone.

* **New notification: message from Betty: Liz and Peter kissed; you should’ve shot your shot while you could’ve. ***

 _Fuck them._ Her eyes seem to be getting watery. Something cold trickles down her cheek. _Everything hurts._ She wants to throw her phone, watch it all disappear but instead she sits there while the radio plays some popular pop song and the driver hums along. The silent rainfall illuminates the city into the night.

The moment the car arrives at her home she mutters an incoherent thank you to the driver before jumping out and not taking a single breath before she’s in her room.

The door gets slammed shut, MJ grabs Peter’s sweatshirt and as much as she wants to rip it into a million pieces, she also wants to hold it tight to her chest _forever._ More droplets of water trickle down her cheek and a few land on the boys sweatshirt. She doesn’t care, she lets it all out. All of it. Clutching onto something that could’ve been more.

_I wish I were Liz._

**Author's Note:**

> now go listen to the song if you haven't 🙃 i kinda want to do peter's pov! pls leave what you thought it motivates me a lot to improve as a writer.
> 
> you can find me on:  
> insta: @ fairy.holland  
> twitter: @ fairy_parkerr  
> tiktok: im_behind_u


End file.
